custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Faradi
Lake Faradi was a small and anomalous lake in Vo-Powai, Powai Nui. It served as a center of Leskya Nuian colonist operations during the Leskya-Powai War and the site of the eponymous Battle of Lake Faradi. It later served as the headquarters of Keelo's Empire until its downfall at the hands of the Toa Powai. History Early History Currently, the history of Lake Faradi is largely a mystery. It is unknown when it was created, although the inhabitants of Powai Nui believe it formed around the same time that every other natural feature on the island did. Leskya-Powai War When a group of Toa and Matoran survivors arrived from Leskya Nui, they began colonizing parts of the island in order to obtain a sustainable source of food and shelter. They stumbled upon Lake Faradi, and it instantly became one of the most important areas of their colony camp, as the lake served as a nearly uncontaminated source of freshwater. Toa of Gravity Hatar came to be the one who would lead the Matoran in that area, while Toa of Air Vandir led the Matoran in another area filled with rocks and fertile soil. Many construction projects went underway around the lake, and it became a hotspot for refreshment, relaxation, and fun among the Leskya Nui Matoran. The completion of many of these projects became slower when tension rose between the colonists and the island's native Toa and Matoran. On one occasion, Hysterix (who at the time was trapped as a disembodied spirit) managed to possess the body of Le-Matoran Nepto, who was doing construction work near the edge of the lake. The sudden overtaking of his body caused him to fall in, and he quickly sank to the bottom and began drowning. In desperation, Hatar dove into the water to save him, only to be attacked by the possessed Matoran as he began to be strangled. Vandir, who was visiting to see his brother, quickly intervened, using his powers to create a pocket of breathable air while attempting to tear Nepto off of Hatar's back. He succeeded, and Hysterix soon left Nepto's body. Later, a group of native Toa came to try and negotiate with the colonists, who had grown spiteful of the natives. A fight broke out around Lake Faradi, which involved Salvina and Lewok fighting Hatar on a rock ledge in the lake. Turaga Maroona appeared and commanded Salvina to get herself and Lewok out. Upon doing this, the Turaga used her lightning powers to electrify the lake's water, shocking Hatar. At this moment, Onu-Matoran Keelo had snuck up to a cliff above the lake to try and fire at the natives from afar. During this time, he became sidetracked and remembered the Mask of Catastrophes, a strange and frightening mask he had found some time earlier. He placed it on, hoping to use its power, which he did for several seconds before falling off of the cliff when it's power caused the earth to tremble. He landed in the lake, which was now electrified, and the combined electrical energy and the mask's odd properties mutated him into a very power Toa of Lightning, Earth, and Fire. Over the course of a month, Keelo used his newfound power to establish himself as the emperor of the island, taking over much of its land and waging a war against the island's natives. To be written... Description Although it is described as a lake, it is much smaller than other lakes on Powai Nui. Rather than being composed of dirt, sand or any type of sediment for that matter, the entirety of the underwater surface from the lakebed to the beach is composed of sturdy, unweathered stone which drops off sharply rather than sloping gradually. Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''III'', ''V'', & ''VII'' Trivia * The lake's name is a remnant from Hatar's history before being adapted to the wiki. In the first half of TFP, on the LEGO Gallery, Hatar was a Toa of Magnetism, although he was later made a Toa of Gravity. To reference this, the area of the colonist camp he was associated with was named "Faradi" after Michael Faraday (also the inspiration for the "Fa" Matoran prefix). After Hatar was made into a Toa of Gravity, the name of the lake stuck. Category:Powai Nui